


La inocencia es algo que no se puede recuperar

by TanitBenNajash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, POV Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Percy is not Ok, Poor Percy, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanitBenNajash/pseuds/TanitBenNajash
Summary: Tu le diste la vida, el ha intentado vivirla, pero ellos se la han robado arrastrandolo de peligro en peligro, como un barco a la deriva en la inmensidad de los dominios de su padre.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	La inocencia es algo que no se puede recuperar

**Author's Note:**

> Acabe Blood of Olympus ayer. Y tengo mil ideas en la cabeza, eso junto a un post de tumblr con un promt que me encanto. Y bueno una cosa derivo a otra y termine aquí. Nadie diría que lo escribí escuchando una canción que habla de beber piñas coladas.Me indigna que cortaran el nombre del autore del promt porque no les puedo decir quien es, pero en cuanto tenga oportunidad hago búsqueda inversa y lo pongo.. Enjoy!

Ha cambiado. Lo notas en sus silencios largos, las miradas desenfocadas y la forma en que sus brazos te rodean y los dedos de sus manos llenas de cicatrices se aferran como garras a tu espalda dejándote las uñas marcadas. Lo notas cuando despierta en su habitación con un grito de guerra ante peligros que tú no puedes ver. Recuerdos que no puedes ahuyentar con un vaso de leche caliente y panques del color del cielo. 

Su _longboard_ acumula polvo en la esquina de la habitación, un balón de basketball que fue cortado de tajo por su espada y las hojas de sus viejos comics yacen debajo de la cama como recordatorio de esa mañana en que furioso, sin aire y creyéndose sólo sintió la necesidad de destruir algo con sus propias manos. 

Con el corazón en un puño observas que desarrolló un nuevo tic en el ojo y como cuando salen a cenar fuera de casa no deja de sostener el bolígrafo azul entre sus dedos. Sientes su tensión al doblar las esquinas, escuchar sonidos fuertes, ante las rafagas de viento que mueven su cabello. 

Algunas mañanas te descubres mirando de reojo el tatuaje que tiene en el antebrazo, un tridente y una línea simple debajo. Sabes que representa su origen, no hay que tener dos dedos de frente para deducirlo. Aún no te ha dicho ni una palabra sobre su última aventura, pero sabes que le ha calado hondo. ¿Habrá salvado el mundo otra vez? Creías que eso sería cosa de una vez. 

Esa tarde has decidido llevarlo lejos, su cabaña en la playa siempre ha sido su lugar seguro, un lugar para compartir. Al llegar ha salido corriendo antes de que pudieras detener el auto y ha saltado sin palabra alguna al agua salada. Te has quedado atrás esperando que esta vez regrese al anochecer. No quieres pensar en perderlo otra vez. 

Lo retuviste a tu lado tanto como te fue posible pero ahora, ya no es más ese chiquillo impertinente al que intentabas consentir un día sí y al otro también. Sigue intentando serlo, pero la inocencia es algo que no se puede recuperar. 

Cuando vuelve entiendes lo que Annabeth te ha querido decir en una de sus visitas, su rostro no refleja bondad. Sientes como el aire cambia a tu alrededor y sufres en silencio. Las ojeras resaltan el verde turbulento de sus ojos y una mueca que augura peligro parece labrada en sus facciones. 

Te acercas con cuidado y acaricias su rostro. La dureza se desvanece y es reemplazada por el miedo que lo atormenta por dentro, en sus palabras sientes las dudas y el arrepentimiento por su actuar. Habla durante horas y tú escuchas. Tu corazón se rompe con cada frase, con cada lágrima que cruza sus mejillas mientras te confiesa cómo pensó en tirar su espada más de una vez y aceptar morir porque es lo que cree merece.  
Tu le diste la vida, el ha intentado vivirla, pero ellos se la han robado arrastrándolo de peligro en peligro, como un barco a la deriva en la inmensidad de los dominios de su padre. En sus dudas y semblante puedes ver en quien se ha convertido. Puedes sentir que algo dentro de él ha terminado de romperse, que nada será igual. Lo dejas llorar abrazado a ti, como el niño pequeño que fue. 

Cuando vuelve a hablar pide perdón por los peligros que carga su presencia, por hacerla sufrir la preocupación de no saber si sigue vivo en sus ausencias. En sus promesas de hacerlo mejor, de no perder el control sobre sus miedos puedes ver lo mucho que se parece a su padre, a lo que amas de su padre, pero también como se ha convertido en lo que más temías.

Y por mucho que lo prometa, no estás segura de que pueda cumplir sus palabras, porque tu hijo rechazó la inmortalidad, pero en sus hombros lleva la carga de un Dios. Y te odias por no poder darle una vida mejor. Sólo te queda aferrarte a que como el héroe que llevó su nombre, Perseus, él también pueda ser feliz algún día.


End file.
